Zoids Synchron
by GenesisStriker
Summary: The great Zoid Tournament has been commencing for years. But now, an unlikely team will change the name of the game... forever.
1. Chapter 1 Updated

"Dude," a boy said. His hair was a darkish yellow color, slicked back, and coupled by a pair of greenish-blue eyes. He itched his sweater vest in anticipation. His name was Jacob Harrison, "You sure that going through this wasteland is such a good idea?"

"Of course, Jake," Tyler Durango replied. In contrast to Jacob, he wore a simple t-shirt and jeans, and had spiky black hair along with amber eyes, "It's not like we can get to Zoidstar City, and the ZG tournament, any quicker on the road."

Jacob smiled at his reassurance, although he still wondered if they'd encounter Wild Zoids along the way. As Tyler readied his Gunsniper for the trek across the Infernity Desert, Jacob began thinking of ways to replace his Godos.

"Okay, Jake," Tyler smirked, "You ready for this!"

"Ready," Jacob replied, reluctantly. Like it or not, this was the only way Tyler would fulfil his dream as a top Zoid Pilot, and Jacob did owe him a lot. The Zoid Genesis Tournament was known to be one of the most famous events of any year, and Tyler was determined to be a part of it. Nobody remembers why it's held in the first place, but then again, few people care.

"But remind me," Jacob turned to his friend, "There is a road from here to Zoidstar City. Why go through a wasteland and risk life and limp?"

"Because the wasteland is quicker!" Tyler shouted back, "And besides, It could be another Adventure!"

"Geez," Jacob frowned, "Adventure. Just like the time you snuck that crack into that guy's drink."  
_

* * *

_

_FLASHBACK..._

_"WHERE THE F**K ARE MY CHEETOES?!"_

_"So that's what Crack does."_

_"WHERE ARE THEY?!"_

_"Heck if I know."_

_"Okay, your choice."_

_"NO! NOT THE FACE!"_

_*CRASH*_

_"OH GOD WHY?!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Yea, great, nobody cares," Tyler responded

* * *

As the two trekked across the desert, Jacom noticed several blips on his Godos' radar.

"We're not alone out here!" Jacob shouted. And he had good reason to.

"Rev Rapter," Tyler said, as a metallic raptor traveled by, "You think it's piloted?"

The Rev Rapter turned its head to the Gunsniper, then continued on its way.

"Yep," Jacob replied, "Wild Rev Rapters would've gutted us on sight,"

Suddenly, more blips appeared on the radar. The two swiveled their Zoids' cockpits to see 6 or 7 more Rev Rapters. One was charging at the two, hissing with counter scythes extended.

"Okay..." Jacob replied, "RUN!!!"

Immediately, the two began running away. Passing the traveler's Rev Rapter ahead of them, they continued to run for their lives. Then, the Rev Rapter that was chasing them streaked past them, and immediately turned around. Streaking past them again, its counter scythes causing gashes in the flanks of the duo's Zoids.

"Dammit!" Jacob yelled, "I hate my Zoid being Damaged!"

A gun on the Godo's left flank fired, taking out the Rev Rapter with a single shot to the head. The rest of the pack charged foreword, growling.

"Oh, you earned this!" Jacob snarled, firing both of his flank guns, taking down three more Rev Rapters.

"Save some for me!" Tyler shouted, firing guns on the arms of his Gunsniper. Another Rev Raptor fell to the ground, its armor full of holes. The two remaining Rev Rapters beat down on the hapless traveler's Rev Rapter.

"Five down down, two to go!" Jacob smirked.

Had either of them been paying attention, they would've noticed two more blips on their radar, one belonging to a small Zoid, with another owned by a larger, faster Zoid.  
**_  
"Strike Laser Claw!!!"_**

A blur of blue, yellow, black and red tore through one of the Rev Rapters like it was nothing. The other was attacked by a pink blur, losing an arm. It immediately grabbed the arm that once was its own and ran off, to live and fight another day.

The blurs stopped, revealing themselves to be Zoids. One was a pink LeoBlaze with a red cockpit. The other was a Liger Zero with blue armor, decorated with red flame designs. The Liger stood over the remains of a Rev Rapter, threw back its head and roared in triumph.

"Whoa," Tyler said.

The cockpit on the Leoblaze opened, revealing a brown-haired girl with blackish eyes, in a tanktop and jeans about 16 or 17, around their ages. The Liger did the same revealing an ordinary guy in his 20's, with darkish blonde hair, blue eyes, and a cocky smile. Also, he wore a black vest and blue t-shirt, coupled with grey sweatpants.

"Your Zoids don't look so good," The girl commented, gesturing toward the gouges on the Godos and Gunsniper.

"Thanks for reminding me," Jacob groaned, "don't suppose you can help us?"

"We can escort you guys to a safe spot," The man spoke, "then we can set up camp, and I'll help you fix it."

"Thanks," Tyler replied, "I'm Tyler Durango, and the guy with the Godos is my friend Jacob Harrison."

"Karui Suizama," The girl spoke.

"Yuzei Sero," the man added.

The group set up camp under a large rock formation. They immediately set to work fixing the Gunsniper. The Gunsniper didn't really sustain much damage, so they only had to seal up the armor. The Godos was the same. They were about halfway done, when they decided to take a break and make something to eat.

Jacob just grabbed some snacks from his Godos' glove compartment - a bag of chips and a chocolate bar. The Zoid used its hand as an elevator, lowering it and him to the ground. He had theorized it was just programming, but the Zoid seemed to enjoy it.

When he got to the ground, he noticed the others snacking on instant ramen noodles. Not exactly the fanciest dinner, but they were traveling, so it was to be expected.

"So, what's your story?" Karui smirked.

"We were taking a little short-cut to the tournament in Zoidstar City, when we ran into a pack of stray Rev Rapters," Tyler explained.

"I thought so," Yuzei said. "That was our plan as well. Great minds think alike, I guess."

"So... what's the deal with that Zoid of yours?" Jacob looked up to the Liger Zero.

"Long story," Yuzei looked up into the sky, reminiscing.

* * *

"So, how much for the beam cannon?" Yuzei asked the seller pointing to a beam cannon that had been casually tossed onto a pile of scrap metal.

"Anything in that pile of metal for a buck," the seller deadpanned.

Yuzei removed a metal bar from the pile, causing it to collapse, revealing a rusty Liger Zero inside...

* * *

"My Zoid was given to me by an ex-boyfriend of mine last Valentine's day," Karui turned to her LeoBlaze, "I like calling it my LeoHeart. What about your Zoids?"

"My Zoid was given to me by my parents on my 15th year of age," Jacob replied, "It was a family heirloom, given to all members of my family since we first came to Planet Zi. That Godos has been through many wars."

"Me," Tyler said, "I'm just some guy who wants to be a Zoid pilot. Thought it looked fun, so I got myself a Zoid and hit the road. Nothing special about me."

"Well, we should get to back to work on your Zoid, Tyler," Yuzei stood up, "Don't want to be late for the tournament."

"Yeah..."

After working hard to repair the Godos, they managed to get it up and running at about about midnight. They then used the Zoid Cockpits as sleeping platforms for the night. Then, at around eight AM, they got up and continued their trek across the wastelands.

"Can't thank you enough for scaring off those Rev Raptors and helping me fix my Godos. If you guys hadn't showed up, we would have been screwed. I really wish there was some way I could repay you..." Jacob spoke up.

"It's just common courtesy," Yuzei replied, "And look. Zoidstar City straight ahead."

"Still," Tyler replied, "Maybe we could sign up as Teammates? Teams need a minimum of four members, y'know."

"Good Idea," Karui replied, "You two can be long-range support!"

"Works for me!" Tyler smirked.

* * *

At the entrance, a few Zoids were waiting. Among them were a trio of Gojulas, A blue Zaber Fang, a Red Horn, a few Molgas, and even a few Gunsnipers.

"Cool!" Tyler said, "I'm not the only Gunsniper around here!"

Not far behind, a red Berserk Fury and a grey Snipe Master stood.

"So, Yuzei's Liger Zero is in the competition," the Berserk Fury's pilot said to himself. "Interesting..."

* * *

**Hello, people. My name is GenesisStriker, but you can call me GS. What you are viewing here is a modified chapter from my Zoids Fanfiction, Zoids Synchron. I've taken into account the input of this story's first review, and have altered the chapter slightly, lengthening it so there is some more description. Take the time to review and tell me what you think of it, or I'll sic Liger Zero on you.**


	2. Chapter 2

This was it. All our four heroes had to do was sign up for the Zoid Genesis Tournament, and they'd be on their way to superstardom. Only one thing was in their way...

A fallen Gojulas, blocking their path. Some other Zoids were trying to get out off the road, but it was taking a while. And nobody was happy about it.

"C'mon!!! Can't you morons do it faster?" yelled some guy in a Geno Saurer.

"I'll be old before I make it to the tournament!" another guy in a Snipe Master yelled.

"Just great!" Tyler yelled, "I take a trip through a friggin' wasteland, nearly get killed, and now I'm stuck in a traffic jam!? OH GOD WHY!?"

"Hm..." Jacob thought to himself, "Some Godos can spontaneously change into Arosaurers and Gojulas... If my Godos evolved into that, I'll call it Zoidzilla. Or Terox. I'm not picky."

"Geez," Karui thought to herself, "I guess I could find an internet connection around here..."

"Bored..." Yuzei said, "So very bored... I am bored. Where'd I put my Rubix cube?"

Finally, a Gojulas Giga's pilot ran out of patience.

"All right! I'm sick and tired of waiting! I'm putting an end to this right now!"

Shoving past a Dibison and Dark Horn, the Giga grappled the tail of it's outdated predecessor, then proceeded to remove the Gojulas and place it on a nearby Transport Disk. The Gojulas's pilot yelled something at the Giga, but the Giga paid little attention, and continued on its way. The rest of the Zoids followed.

"The road's clear!" Tyler exclaimed, "Let's go sign up!"  


* * *

After the four signed up, the board added them to the list of preliminary round competitors, for the rounds that were to occur the next day.

"So now, we have to find a hotel," Tyler noted, "Except none of the hotels in this freaking city are in my budget!"

"Hey!" a voice yelled, "You kids lookin' for a hotel?"

The group turned to an old man. He was short, had a bandana wrapped around his head, and has the most grayest green eyes anybody has ever known. He wore a pair of overalls and a shirt portraying a Gojulas.

"Yeah, why?" Yuzei asked.

"It just so happens that I own the cheapest hotel in Zoidstar City!" The old man said, "It's perfect for those who have a tight budget!"

"How do we know it's not a scam to trick us out of our Zoids?" Karui asked.

"Oh, please," The old man replied, "The only thing I'm interested in is the well-being of those who aren't rich."

"Oh yeah?" Jacob replied, "What is this so-called 'Tight Budget Hotel' called?"

"The Tool-Shed," The old man replied.  


* * *

The Tool-Shed was a nice little place, despite its appearence as an oversized toolshed.

"Y'know, that old guy isn't so bad after all," Yuzei noted, "At least we get room and board for a cheap price."

"And complementary snacks, too," Tyler noted, om-noming on a candy bar he found in the minifridge.

While Karui read People Magazine, Jacob watched an old movie on TV. 'Godzilla,' he thought it was called.  


* * *

"Yuzei's in the competition," a man with darkish blue hair noted, his brown eyes appearing black in the night, "But if I could keep him from winning the preliminary rounds, he won't be for long. Isn't that right, Fury?"

The Red-Armored Berserk Fury growled in agreement, as a ghostly Wyvern Zoid hovered overhead.


End file.
